Returning home
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Maeby and George-Micheal miss each other and really want to make a go of their marriage, one problem; how do they explain that to an oblivious family!


Returning home

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to 20__th__ century FOX more's the pity! _

_Set after the third season of Arrested Developpement._

Chapter one

George Michael tossed and turned, but, no matter what, he could not get back to sleep. It had only been a couple of weeks since they had left the family and he was missing them already, particularly Maeby, his 'accidental wife' who he had left behind. Maeby, George-Michael recalled the first day he met her, he was working on that pathetic yet seemingly popular banana stand. Maeby had approached him, her brown frizzy hair pulled back into a ponytail. She seemed to be bored by the news that they were cousins at first. In truth, George Michael had not known what to make of her,

'you're my cousin aren't you?' He had asked excitedly.

Maeby had looked a little startled yet slightly bored and just muttered an acknowledgement, 'mm sure, can I have my frozen banana now?' She asked, somewhat irritably.

In truth, they couldn't be more opposite, she was out-going, loud, and loved to take risks. Whereas, he, Gorge Michael was shy and cautious. His father seemed to think that it had something to do with the loss of his mother. Yet, in truth, George-Michael had always been like that, it was who he was.

Anyway, out of all the girls, Maeby seemed to be the only one who could make his heart pound, the only one who he could imagine being with. She was the only one who he had imagined a future with. Whenever he was with her, he could feel that he could be himself, he felt that he wasn't under pressure from his father. Just as he was pondering this, his father came up beside him,

'Hey buddy!'

George –Michael looked up at his father, his kind, handsome face smiling down at him, since the death of his mother, George-Michael knew that his father had tried his best to play both roles, and, credit to him, he had done a good job, but, gratitude was far from his mind. He just nodded calmly.

'Good! Good!' His father replied, completely oblivious to the fact that something was obviously troubling his son, 'Y'know buddy, I know that I always said the most important thing is family, but, sometimes, just sometimes, it's great to be on your own you know! Just get out there and…'

Suddenly, something in George-Michael snapped, he was fed up with being manipulated into what was right and what was wrong, he turned to his father, 'Dad, just shut up.'

Michael stopped in surprise, 'What did you say to me.'

'You heard me, shut-up!'

'Hey! Hey! Is this about you and Maeby? I told you pal, it its wrong.'

'Wrong, wrong WRONG? George Michael was suddenly shouting, 'WHAT IS SO WRONG? WE ARE NOT RELATED! AND YOU MADE EVERY EFFORT TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY!'

'Hey! Hey! No I didn't!' His father replied, taking a step back, 'She is family George Michael.'

'Yes but she isn't is she?' George Michael snapped.

'Well, no, I suppose, not in practice, but…'

'But nothing dad! She is not a blood relative, and we are not doing anything wrong, She is my wife!'

At that, Michael looked at his son in astonishment, 'Your _what?'_

Chapter two

Maeby stared at a photo of her and George-Michael's 'fake wedding' and begun to cry. She recalled how horrified she had been to find out that it had been done by a real priest by accident yet, now, she found that she missed her husband. Over the past few months, she had fallen for him completely. To his credit, he had grown to be quite a good-looking, sophisticated young man. She thought about the times he had comforted her and consoled her, he gave her what her parents didn't and, she really felt she belonged. She missed him terribly, he was her best friend, her beacon, her…_husband_. Now that she thought about it, it did have a nice ring to it and she smiled as she imagined them having children, he would be a good father. She shook her head, amazed, it was the first time that she had ever had thoughts like that.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and Lindsay came in, 'Hey you!'

Maeby smiled, Lindsey had her faults, but, for all those, she was her mum, 'Hey mum!' Maeby could not contain herself any longer, She begun to cry.

'Hey! Baby! What is it?' Lindsay asked, concerned.

Maeby shook her head, 'I-I just miss him so much mum!'

Lindsay knew she meant George Michael, 'I know honey, but you'll see him again!'

Maeby shook her head, 'No, you don't understand!'

'What don't I understand baby?' Lindsay asked concerned.

Maeby swallowed, 'He's my husband!'

Lindsay begun to laugh, 'George-Michael? Your husband? What a fun game!'

Maeby shook her head, 'It isn't a game mum!' And she showed her mother the wedding certificate.

Lindsay went pale, 'How did you…when did you?' She spluttered.

'It-It happened at tat hospital we volunteered for!' Maeby sobbed, 'It-it was supposed to be a mocked wedding for the old people with Alzheimer's but-but, it turned out to be real!!'

Lindsay was white with rage, 'Those BASTARDS!! I'll kill them! Who do they think they are? Tricking kids like this!!'

'No mom!' Maeby replied, 'I actually quite like being married to George-Michael, I _love _him!!'

'But he is your cousin!' Lindsay replied.

'Yes but, we're not blood related are we!'

Lindsay sighed and sat down, 'No, I guess not but Maeby, you are so young! I mean, I figured you wouldn't get married for at least another five years or more, I mean you should be having fun! Not be tied to the kitchen sink!'

Maeby nodded, 'It wasn't precisly our greatest plan either, but mom, I can see that it worked out for the best, I really love him!'

'Yes but honey, you still have a lot of growing up to do, supposing you changed your minds about each other?'

Maeby looked at her, 'Like you and dad you mean?'

'Hey! Your father and I have…' Lindsay sighed, 'Oh who am I kidding? But honey, still, marriage is a huge commitment, are you sure you can cope with it?'

Maeby shrugged, 'I have no idea but, I really want to try mom! I mean it can't be any worse then grown ups who brag about being able to cope with it can it?'

Lindsay smiled, 'Wow! I guess my little girl really IS growing up!'

'Thanks mom!' Maeby replied and happily hugged her.

'Wooooh! I am still not giving my consent, I still want to talk to Barry about it, of course there's your uncle Michael as well, he won't be thrilled.

'won't be thrilled.' Was putting it lightly. Michael came racing in , fuming and confronted his sister, 'How do you guys do it?'

'EXCUSE ME???!!!!!' Lindsay replied incredulously.

'EVERYU TIME!! Every time, I try to get away, you guys just ruin EVERY thing!!!'

'Oh dear! Me thinks the gentleman does protest too much!' Lindsay snapped back.

'DID you know that they were married?'

'No, I've only just found out! For god's sake Michael! I'm not exactly thrilled about this either!!!'

'But they are _cousins!!'_

'Oh for god's sake!' Lindsay snapped back, 'what IS it with you and family? They are not blood related!!!!'

'Well. their ages then!'

'Yes! And I am not that thrilled about it either Michael, but, shouting at each other won't do any good! I say we calm down and talk with Barry about all this!'

While all this was going on Maeby and George Michael tentivaly waved to each other.

…..

Chapter Three

'Hummm!!!' Said Barry, their family lawyer thoughtfully as he looked at the marriage certificate. 'Yes!' He said at last, 'This certificate is genuine, they are married.'

Michael groaned.

'However, since they are under eighteen when it happened, they would need your permission and you two would have to officially sign the witness part of the certificate.'

George Michael and Maeby looked at their parents eagerly. Michael shook his head, 'Oh no!!! No way!'

Lindsay sighed, 'I'm sorry honey but you two are so young, it could easily not work out in a few years time, you may have different thoughts and feelings!'

'But Mom, we are adults, we've been through all the changes!' Maeby took George-Michael's hand, 'I love him mom! I really really do!'

Lindsay looked into her daughter's tear-filled eyes and sighed, 'Why not get divorced and try dating each other, see where that goes?'

Maeby shook her head, 'That would only be delaying it, I love him mom! I really do!'

Lindsay laughed and sighed, 'You know, I have often dreamed about the day you got married, of course you were older and you would have this lovely white dress, with the family around you.'

Maeby smiled, 'well.. we could have that when we renew our vows!'

Lindsay laughed and hugged her daughter, 'Are you one hundred percent sure about this?'

Maeby shook her head, 'No, but then again, when is anyone a hundred percent sure about anything?'

Lindsay found herself thinking about Tobias, they hadn't exactly been perfect role models and, deep down, she had worried that it would reflect on their daughter. But her nephew was a nice young man, just like his father, and, to tell the truth, she couldn't have wished for anyone better, she sighed,

'Well…just promise me that you will wait a few years before starting a family.'

Maeby hugged her mum hard, 'Thank you mom! Thank you!' With that she left the room and ran downstairs, meeting up with George Michael, she kissed him passionately who happily reciprocated and that's how the kids finally begun married life!'

_On the next Arrested Development:_

_The rest of the family find out abut the marriage,_

Lucille: Good god! It's like a Greek Tragedy!

_And Maeby and George Michael decide to get a double bed,_

George Michael: Are you sure about this? We don't have to if you don't feel ready. _Maeby reaches up and kisses him_,

Maeby: 'I'm ready!'


End file.
